Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats can include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, and/or intrusion sensors can be distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats. Typically, the one or more sensors must be newly installed and added to the secured area, but such installation of the one or more security sensors can be burdensome.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.